


Kisses

by Texeoghea



Series: dc and x are gay and in love [1]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff. nothing else. that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Depth Charge finally kisses Rampage. Rampage wants him to do it again.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage (Transformers)
Series: dc and x are gay and in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is largely unedited and i wrote the second half before the first half but if i work on this any more ill die bc i get embarrassed writing this stuff. im posting it bc this tag is so gross and im trying to cleanse the bad vibes

“Can I do something?” Depth Charge asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence that was surrounding them both.

Rampage stared at him for a moment, shocked out of a half-slumber. “What is it?” He replied.

“Nothing bad,” Depth Charge said quickly. “Just… come here.”

He said something else, but Rampage stopped listening, because apparently Depth Charge had been wearing a mask, and it had just split into two pieces and slid backwards away from his face. Depth Charge had sharp, pointed teeth, he could see them as the mech spoke. Wow. He’d never known.

And then Depth Charge was pressing their mouths together, and Rampage’s processor lagged for a long moment. When he caught up to present time again, Depth Charge had leaned backwards, mask back over his face, looking away from Rampage, out at the ocean. 

His spark signals tasted like something sweet and soft. His lips had, too. Rampage wanted more. 

“I wanna go for a swim,” Depth Charge said before Rampage could ask, standing up. He swished his tail, backed away from the ledge they’d been sitting on, and then sprinted forwards, leaping off with a backflip and transforming mid-air, diving gracefully into the water in beast mode.

Rampage watched all of this, amusement mixing with his confusion. What was that? It felt nice, and he wanted Depth Charge to do it again.

A few minutes later, Depth Charge came out of the water, strolling off the beach and up the path to the cliff again. He settled into his spot next to Rampage, sitting a little closer than he had been before. They were silent for a time.

The waves rolled peacefully against the shore, the rocking noise soothing Depth Charge. Rampage kicked his legs absently, unable to look away from him, the salt water beading on his plating, sparkling in the fading sunlight.

Depth Charge watched the sun set, admiring the way the ocean glittered and how the sky turned hundreds of different colors before settling in a deep, dark blue. He was well aware that Rampage was watching him. He let it be. That is, until Rampage murmured, “Beautiful.”

Depth Charge glanced at him, just for a moment. “Yeah, sunsets are nice,” he agreed.

“Not that,” Rampage said. “You.”

Depth Charge debated jumping off the cliff again for a moment. It would save him the embarrassment of trying to come up with a response that wasn’t stupid.

“Oh,” he settled on, then cursed inwardly. He still wasn’t looking at Rampage.

Rampage scooted a little closer, laying a hand on top of Depth Charge’s. “That thing you did before. What was that?”

Depth Charge blinked. “A backflip?”

Rampage started laughing. “What?” Depth Charge said testily. “What’s so funny?”

“I- well, that’s not what I meant, but I’d like to see you do another backflip.”

“Too bad,” Depth Charge said. “I’m comfortable here.”

“Aw,” Rampage said, but he was still smiling. “I was talking about when you took off your mask, and leaned closer to me like this.” As Rampage spoke, he leaned closer, until their faces were almost touching.

Depth Charge put a hand on his face and pushed him back. “That’s called a kiss,” he said. “And I’ll give you another one, _if_ you ask nicely.”

He was expecting Rampage to do something stupid, like challenge him, but instead, the mech looked at him with wide eyes. “Please?” Rampage said softly. The last bits of sunlight were shining off his plating.

Depth Charge’s spark did something fluttery and embarrassing. 

He didn’t want to take off his mask. If he did, Rampage would notice the energon heating up his face. But he did want to kiss him again.

“Fine,” Depth Charge said. His mask clicked open and slid back into his helm, exposing his lower face. He wrapped an arm around Rampage’s waist, placing his other hand on the mech’s cheek to hold him still as he leaned closer.

Kissing Rampage was a little awkward, because his mouth was positioned vertically, but Depth Charge didn’t mind. And judging from how loudly Rampage’s engine began to purr, he didn’t either. Depth Charge pressed his lips against Rampage’s mouth, and pulled away, but then he wanted to kiss him again. So he did.

And again, and again, leaning steadily closer, until Rampage put out an arm to steady them both. Depth Charge kissed Rampage’s mouth, then his mandibles, then his forehead, then his mouth again, peppering his face until he felt like his spark would overflow with that soft, sweet feeling.

When Depth Charge pulled away, the sky was dark.

“I love you,” Depth Charge whispered, like if he said it any louder, something might break.

Rampage’s eyes glittered in the fresh starlight as he pulled Depth Charge closer. Is that what this was? Love? He never wanted to taste anything else again.

“Oh, my dear friend,” he said. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

Depth Charge didn’t know what to say to that, so he settled on kissing Rampage again.


End file.
